deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tripod
why did you take my article for it down? it was pretty much exactly the same as yours. Mr White 19:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because it was badly written. Also, you don't refer it as an Unknown Boss. That's redundant in an encyclopaedia. So, amendments have been made and the article looks far better now. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, to clarify; I didn't take down your article. It was renamed to Unknown Necromorph Form.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for clarification Mr White 19:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Uber Leaper? I think the New Necromoph boss sorta looks like a HUGE leaper.... 0.o MyOnlyAlias 02:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I thought but upon closer inspection, its looks, tactics, and the way its fought like a drag tentacle scene ( as with alot of the material for DS2 ) its obviously not.-General Q-Nek For me it's like a Combination of the Leaper, Drag Tentacle, Slasher and possibly the Lurker. Nice Mix, should prove a worthy Challange. Necromorph-X 10:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Origin Because you appear to fight it in an Unitology Church, do you think that it could be the necromorphs taking advantage of an Unitologist mass suicide? Mr White 20:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Have you noticed the massive head on it? Dead Space 2 demo, stroll into the church and BAM!!! King Kong + Alien jumps down and beats the crap out of me. But, that's Dead Space.Burnt Toast 05:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Anyone remember that article on OXM? They had a picture of the "unknown necromorph form" but reffered to it as the Trident in the issue. I'll change the name if this is true. 21:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OXM i was looking through my oxm magazine and it said that creature was a trident someone put it in the T section and change its name from unknown creature to trident where is ze proof man? Links/ Proof of it DIDN'T HAPPEN amigo. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 17:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed with DisMEMBAH, we need proof of this, also the IGN Live Video officially names him/her the Tripod. Necromorph-X 10:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Attacks? When I saw the picture, the first thing that I thought was, how does it attack? I mean, if it would attack as a Leaper, the only thing I can think of is watching that thing crash through the floor. Just look at it... It would make a crater in the floor if it jumped onto you. And if it uses one of its legs to sweep at you wouldn't it fall on the ground? And biting the player doesn't look quite right from a height like that. How do you guys think it attacks? I can't imagine how.-X-T- 19:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Projectile Vomitting? Mr White 20:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :It's shown in the E3 presentation, part 1, the Trident-thing appears to grab Isaac by his leg, and then extracts a massive tentacle/scythe from it's mouth, and attempts to stab Isaac violently while pulling him away. The scythe thing has a hellow pus sac like the drag tentacle, and appears to act like the Drag Tentacle and Hunter together, in that the creature runs away after being damaged. I think this thing is a massively mutated Leaper made by the government to attack Isaac. In the demo, Isaac was attacked by a gunship after escaping the Trident, so it could be a following creature. Tazio1 11:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just saw that... Now it makes sense. Just looking at the picture doesn't tell much. -X-T- 18:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I spent most of the day analyzing the demo and it appears this guy activates a Drag Tentacle-like sequence. You know where you have to shoot the weak point before it pulls you too far? All this time it is stabbing at Isaac with that glowing....child...thing on it. I must say this guy kind of reminds me of an Anglerfish That glowing fetus like thing could be used to attract curious survivors perhaps? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 13:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :"Oh, look! Come help the glowing Baby!" Glurk! Survivor impaled. The End. Mr White 01:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Exactly. Kinda makes sense....in a twisted sort of way. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 20:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Alot of the material in the demo of Dead Space 2 now consists of Drag Tentacle Scenes, we can look forward to ALOT more of that.General Q-Nek 17:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : It's main attack is it's tounge like Trident with the small Baby on, obviously the creatures Weak Spot. Also, regarding the fact we are looking at many more Drag Tentacle Scenes, it looks epic. Can't wait to fight this weirdo.Necromorph-X 10:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Video Lag Can someone please give me a link to website that dosen't use EA's shitty video player. I signed up for the vid but none of my PC's could run it without the video feed just stopping. 11:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go. Only one on Youtube as of yet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amfJWbNLWuc MyOnlyAlias 14:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Fatality How do we know he is stabbed through the mouth? ''It could be the head, or the eye. Edited to 'head' unless i can see some evidence. ( 15:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC))thumb|300px|right I never saw it say "Mouth", always head. It's best to wait for the game to come out for anything to be sure, but head will do just fine. Unless it's in a mag article or something, I can only assume Head. Necromorph-X 10:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: Regarding this, a new video was shown via the Demo. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 16:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The picture of Isaac with the scythe in his mouth, makes me so happy I didnt die during that part. This is going to be a rough ride for Isaac, thats for sure. (CrackShot 18:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC)) Possible Origin Theory It is possible that the Tripod was a Unitologist women who was pregnant when she was killed. This is hinted by the fact that the large pincer coming out of it's mouth has a baby shaped puss sack that you shoot at in order to defeat it. What do you think? '''Rac Ward' Yes because thats whats descibed as the female Tripod, the male Tripods are more agressive albeit smaller and appear in the Tripod nest and destroyed shutlle scene. Regardless Tripods are clearly made up of multiple corpses not a single person. USM Cpl Lawliet 07:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Another Idea may be that, for male tripods, slashers take their victims to the tripod nest. The corruption may link 5 bodies together(link nerves etc...). and have an infector inject the mass of rotting corpses with the yellow fluid to re-animat it. Just a idea. Death Scene? What happened to the death scene and description of death scene of the first tripod you fight? It only shows the female one and the elevator fight scene? Dinosaurfan1 18:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Standard Or Advanced? I'm not exactly sure why Tripods are considered to be Advanced Necromorph forms as there are many of them around, so would someone care to elaborate? If they're classified as Advanced Necromorphs then shouldn't Brutes be moved to the same section? The way I see it, Advanced Necros should be unique in that there is only one of that specific form around. The main reason this bothers me is because the Tripod is the only non-unique Necro (unless you count the female one) that is listed in the "Advanced Form" section. Thanks for reading, and each answer is worth 2,000,000 Credits! AFriendlyNecromorph 04:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I like cereal. Now give me my Credits! Just kidding. I agree with you there, we should move that. Should we contact one of the Admins? Should we do it ourselves? Can I still have my Credits? Why am I asking you these questions? Supertologist 05:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, it looks like an oversight. I don't think that just for having a cutscene it qualifies for an "advanced" form, when there are really quite a lot of them. True, it is a different looking Tripod at that cutscene, however it is still one of the many Tripods encountered throughout the game.(EDIT: I moved it in the Standard Form list) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, Supertologist...it seems like it's been taken care of, and as for your Credits...well, we'll see if they make some sort of Credit-transfer system in DS3. :) I like cereal too, and thanks for reading and leaving your valuable input. :] AFriendlyNecromorph 03:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Noemon, thank you very much for moving the Tripod article! That has been bugging me for sime time. As far as I am concerned, all is right in the world. This sacred wiki is now whole. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 03:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) main type? just a suggestion should the male tripod be the top picture? since it is the more common type.user:Stormtrooper16 07:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't we have the picture be of a male tripod? since thats the kind encountered most? I mean, if we really want we could create 2 tripod pages. 1 male and 1 female (as with the Slasher/Spitter situation), since the Female is only encountered once and has many different features than the male. The Male is encountered nultiple times and is obvious where it comes from and goes. The Female however, randomly appears in the Church of Unitology and leaves the same way. Its fate is unknown. Squattop 21:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC)